


海边谜思 Myths by the sea

by BrokenIto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), 海边谜思
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: 当年看好兆头和康斯坦丁衍生的原创作品，一样是天使恶魔社畜世界观，一样有消极怠工的恶魔，不过这里的天堂和地狱更接近于同一个公司里的不同部门……





	海边谜思 Myths by the sea

"……我怎么知道，"维说，絮絮叨叨地推开旋转门：“每个突然跟我对上眼的家伙家里要么有只猫要么认为自己是只猫，如果不是跟我一块工作的人都不把动物当回事，我会觉得是哪个神经病给猫下咒了。”

“这里的主体是你，所以应该是给你下的。”跟在维旁边的高个子说。

“见鬼，那我应该感觉得到才是。”维说，走进了电梯。

“两位，要去几楼？”女电梯员问道，食指按在电梯键上。

“劳驾，负十四楼。”黑发人说。

他旁边的高个说：“七层。”

她点了点头，手指缓慢地敲了两个键，电梯门关上了。

“你们是怎么想到要换办公室的？”黑发人低声问他的同伴。“我都不知道你要走。”

“市里的顶层空出来了，”那人回答：“最上面那两层的原公司是做视效设计的，前职员在办公期间内过世后决定转租，正好减价。”

“真会捡漏子。”维耸肩：“那让我猜猜……”

电梯员胸口的金色牌子上端端正正地写着“伊丽莎白·罗曼”。

“莉琪？”维说：“介意我叫你莉琪吗？”

“当然不。你是？”她问。

“维……维克托。”他先把手往自己的裤子口袋里塞了塞才给出一个答案。

“菲茨。”旁边的高个也低下头。

“没人问你。”维克托对他说，又扭回了话头：“是珀西让你来这里上班的吗？”

“是的。”她回答。

“好，谢谢。”小个子说，看上去依然满不在乎的样子。

维克托的楼层到了，他打开门，一阵铺天盖地的热浪迎面而来。他的黑色发梢往上飘了一节，面孔染上了一层斑驳跳动的橙红色。莉琪的镶边外套依然规规整整，菲茨则坚持要全程睁着眼睛目送他离开；维克托看得出高个男人有点不大对，不过他没多想。

“好啦，我走啦，回见。”他摆摆手，一拳锤在电梯的关门按钮上。

菲茨在门关上后轻轻地揉了揉眼眶。

“你们是朋友吗？”莉琪问。

高个子有点局促：“同事，不过部门不太一样。”

“就像研发和财务?”莉琪说：“我之前是开发组的。”

“比那更糟。”菲茨说。

“开发和售后？”

“有点类似了。”菲茨说。

莉琪想了想。

“那你们究竟是？”她问。

电梯上的指针指向七。菲茨朝她笑了笑，然后走了出去。

七楼是有着巨大透明落地窗的办公室，玻璃在暗淡的天色下发着蓝灰的亮光，镶嵌着丝丝金线，像是一块块被金继技术精心修补过的软冰。窗户开着，几滴雨丝飘了进来，菲茨的头发被服帖地拢在了他的头上。

一滴雨水打到了莉琪的脸侧，她按上了关门按钮。她来过这里，她想，但是具体记不清了，那个时候这里的地板是白色的吗？

维是这个城区的恶魔首领，或者说是一小时火车车程范围里的唯一恶魔。大部分恶魔都更喜欢去旁边的城市制造犯罪，看得出他们干得很不遗余力。他们牢牢地盘踞在金融城、流浪汉之家和议院里，至少大部分人的工作需要踩双皮鞋。

在这里你最多能做到穿着围裙，给绝望的大学生灌输负罪感和消费欲好让他们买下精油肥皂和香薰蜡烛跟最难喝的手工咖啡。

维最成功的事情也就是推行纯素主义，他琢磨着这是不是导致有人把“猫派男女”往她这边猛塞的原因——素食猫！他想，我应该得个奖的。

驻外人员没有自己的办公室， 好在这座城市里也就他一个，之前维甚至不用从自己的窝里爬起来干活，但人类发明了上班打卡软件之后就不一样了——据说提供这个点子的还是恶魔，地狱终于在创意上扳回一城。对此维颇有微词，但也还是乖乖地进行了一番消极地反抗：花一小时搞杯喝的，多写几张没必要的记事贴，然后开始花半个小时把之前拖欠的八个小时工作干完，或者在剩下的八小时里做半小时的活儿。

但是今天不一样，菲茨不在了。维在签到后就开始了正式的罢工状态。

他把食指伸进自己嘴里，把左侧的下排带犬齿的牙印给按在手指上，然后把它伸进桌上一个闪着红光的纯黑小盒子里。

“确认完毕，”小盒子说，用的是毫无感情的中性声线：“祝你有个美好的一天。”

维敲了敲它，确定这也是交给人类代工的产物。他拿过一支笔，正想着该怎么折磨活动笔盖，一张纸条就从黑盒子里飘了出来。

“带他熟悉熟悉环境。”上面写着。

维还没来得及问是谁，整个房间里便突然猛地一亮。他尖叫了一声，从桌子下摸出一个摆件，随时准备扔出去。

“噢。”另一个人的声音说，声音很低：“我的光。”

那人收敛了自己的翅膀，两只手交叉在胸口前。来使光着脚，穿着一套米白色的西装——维认出来了： “上面”的标配。他把举在空中的减压球放下。

“天使？”他试探性地问，虽然不可能有第二个可能了。

“对，”那人确认说：“我想今年应该还在合作年吧，我是来接替菲茨的。你好。”

“你再说说，你是想来做什么的？”维瘫在椅子里问，用文件盒给自己扇着风。

“网络红人。”克莱默很坚定地说。

“行……吧……我以为你们那里觉得只有地狱和人类才能做网络红人。”

“这是新计划。”克莱默说：“实际上我个人觉得互联网是一个非常伟大的发明，运用好的话可以一次给数十万人注入善意的启迪。”

“那你有什么经验吗？”

“我会定披萨，电脑和手机上都行，”天使说，志得意满，“加青椒玉米和培根的那种菠萝款。”

“拍照软件呢？”

“我考了摄影师资格证，”天使说：“但是尼康和佳能哪个好的争论我觉得自己还是不太适合掺合进去。”

“还行吧。”维在心里摇头。“会做视频吗？就是，那种迷你版本的电影。”

天使弯下腰，掏出一套封面闪着镭射光的福音DVD，贴图十分母慈子孝的那种（毕竟约瑟夫和上面那位似乎都没怎么抱过自己亲生儿子。）

“都是我录制剪辑的。”他说。

救救我，维心想，但是不要让他来救。

“你对自己有什么定位吗？”维说：“目前来看你准备得挺充足的，但是网络红人得有个……发展方向。化妆、旅游、烘培之类的。”

天使低下头思考了一下。“没有想过，”他说，“不过我研究了大部分比较有名的人靠什么起家，健身和美食似乎是个不错而且门槛很低的搭配。”接着他突然又变得沮丧：“但我现在试过的风格似乎不能吸引到什么人。”

“你手机能给我看下不？”恶魔说，心里恶毒地猜测对方是不是拿着一台02年产的翻盖诺基亚上网。

天使照办了——不是诺基亚。

维打开了一眼之后立刻把画面跳掉了，他把手机像条活青鱼似地扔回克莱默。

“稍等一下，我的眼睛和手都不太舒服。”他说。“你是给你的手机祝福了吗？”

“这一台只涂过一层圣水，给第一台行了浸礼，但仪式跟它和不太来。”天使把手机收起来：“之前有说法是特斯拉和恶魔做了交易。”

“也许吧，他经的不是我的手。”维说：“我觉得我明白你问题在哪儿了。”衣服太多，他想，不过没说。“你看，你把米开朗基罗的壁画配上’井号，健身目标’这种关键词注定没什么人会感兴趣的。而且你的账户名字也不太对劲吧：垂死的奴隶。更像是我们这边的风格了。”

“我头像照里的雕像就叫这个名字啊。”

“我知道，但是……看起来不够真实，”维说：“人喜欢看到跟自己相近的东西。你多放几张微笑的照片，还有小动物之类的；不然你养条狗吧，每天给它拍几张。”他突然热心起来，身体前倾。

“噢，不，谢谢，”克莱默满面歉意地说：“我已经养了一只长毛猫了，纯白的，你想看看它吗？”

该死，维心想，所以他才穿着制服来见我。

“是的。”他站起身，穿上黑色外套，急匆匆地写了张便条扔进桌上一直燃着火焰的小焚化口，随后又咬了一口自己的食指，塞进小盒子里。“我们走吧。”

“哔，”小盒子说：“本次外出活动需要提供事后报告，提醒您注意完成已积累的逾期报告。”

“走？”天使说。

“对啊。”维说：“我收到的指令是带你逛一圈，所以我们出门挺合理的呀。”他捏了捏手里的减压球。

天使慢吞吞地站起身，跟在他身后收拾起来。

“对了，克莱默，你喝过酒吗？”恶魔回过头问他。

“我好难过啊。”维说，近乎是在哭诉了。克莱默看了看这团在沙发上的黑色物质，思索搞不好他也确实在哭。

要说这时候的维看起来像任何一件人间物品的话，跟他最接近的东西就是约两米三高的巧克力喷泉——把喷泉支架换成一把老骨头，巧克力换成嘶嘶冒蒸气的黑色沥青就差不离。

“我要不干了。”维说，伸出一只“手”，忧愁地盘在沙发靠背上，没端酒杯的指骨间捏着一个仓鼠造型的橡胶球，每攥一下那小东西就发出痛苦的吱吱叫，像只鸭子。“我要辞职。”

“你没得选。”克莱默提醒他。

维发出了一声接近野兽的咆哮，整条街上的狗突然都竖起了耳朵，呲出了牙。而克莱默膝头的大白猫只是懒洋洋地晃了晃尾巴。

“你之前的那一任发生了什么？我们相处得挺好的，天堂到底是抽了什么疯才想把他换掉？”他问。

“我没收到消息。”克莱默说。事实上他接到调职指示的时候就只有一句话：出于岗位变动所致的考虑，现将您调往某区接替某某的某某职务，具体工作内容等等将稍后告知。接着啪的一声，这份委任状就碎成了掺着金屑的灰烬——他后知后觉才想起来这个月部分文件要进行阅后即焚技术的试点；人间不产好用的羊皮纸了，你还得考虑环保。

“好吧。”维挥挥手，突然又坐直了：“你觉得这跟我有关吗？”他摸着自己的头（骨），空洞洞的眼眶里往外渗着黑色液体。

“我不知道。”克莱默说。“毕竟现在还是部门合作期。”

“好吧。”维闷闷不乐地说，橡胶仓鼠尖叫了两声。“我猜你也不知道我们的上一位朋友被调到哪里去了？”

“我不知道。”克莱默反复确认。“我不认识他。”

“行吧。”黑色的流动物体站了起来，停下了往四下里散播尚未凝固的眼线液的行为。维吸了一口气，忽然她就有了黑色的波浪卷和长及地面的黑裙。

她拍拍自己的脸，确定自己的眼珠子长齐了。

“叫我维就成。”她说，伸出一只手来，口气悲惨又热切：“克莱默。我们凑合过吧。”

“幸会。”天使犹豫地说。

“你的猫，她有名字吗？”

“没有，”天使说：“它只是只猫啊。”


End file.
